


She Will Be

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [5]
Category: Wonder Woman (1976)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Hippolyta's thoughts on Diana leaving the Island





	She Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 32. hope

Hippolyta did not like that her daughter had deceived her and won the contest to become the emissary they sent to the outside world. There were moments when she wished Steve Trevor had landed on any other island in the whole world. 

And then she would catch herself, and those thoughts, as unworthy of her place as Queen of the Amazons.

Diana was gone to Man's World, an emissary that would, with any luck bring back the priceless treasure that a world at war needed.

She would be the embodiment of Hope for those who saw her, the queen knew.


End file.
